lotrfandomcom-20200223-history
LOTR:List of categories
This is a page to catalog and organize all categories in the One Wiki to Rule Them All. =List= Main category: Category:Browse *Category:Awards *Category:Books **Category:Chapters **Category:Covers *Category:Characters *Category:Files *Category:Help Tolkien's works *Category:Content Books related *Category:Appendix *Category:Book Publishers *Category:Characters in The Children of Húrin *Category:Characters only in The Book of Lost Tales *Category:Characters only in The War of the Jewels Content Society, organizations and culture *Category:Angmar *Category:Agents of Saruman *Category:Aratar *Category:Arnor *Category:Bree and Bree-land *Category:Black Númenóreans *Category:Dúnedain **Category:Chieftains of the Dúnedain *Category:Dunlendings *Category:Dwarven Kingdoms *Category:Easterlings *Category:Elven Kingdoms **Category:Doriath *Category:Fellowship members *Category:Galadhrim *Category:Gondor *Category:Haradrim *Category:Istari Events Main category: Category:Events *Category:Battles Species and creatures *Category:Ainur *Category:Balrogs *Category:Beornings *Category:Birds *Category:Dragons *Category:Eagles *Category:Elves **Category:High Elves *Category:Ents *Category:Giants *Category:Goblins *Category:Half-elven *Category:Hobbits **Category:Hobbit Races *Category:Horses Families, bloodlines and clans *Category:Baggins *Category:Banks *Category:Boffins *Category:Bolgers *Category:Brandybucks *Category:Brockhouses *Category:Burrows *Category:Dwarvish Clans (→ Father category: Category:Dwarves) *Category:Elven Kindreds & Peoples **Category:Elves of Gondolin *Category:Houses of Elves *Category:Houses of Men Structures Main category: Category:Buildings and Structures *Category:Bridges *Category:Cities **Category:Cities of Númenor **Category:Cities of the Shire **Category:Dwarven Cities **Category:Elven Cities *Category:Gates *Category:Graves and Tombs *Category:Halls *Category:Harbours and Ports *Category:Inns Geography *Category:Bays *Category:Bodies of water *Category:Capes *Category:Caves *Category:Cliffs and Ravines *Category:Fields *Category:Forests and Woods *Category:Fords *Category:Fragrant Trees of Númenor *Category:Hills **Category:Hills of Middle-earth Locations *Category:Arda **Category:Continents ***Category:Aman ***Category:Middle-earth ****Category:Beleriand ****Category:Far Eastern Lands ****Category:Far North ****Category:Far Southern Lands Misc *Category:Armies *Category:Culture **Category:Concepts and Principles **Category:Hobbit Ranks and Titles *Category:Definitions **Category:Children **Category:Demons *Category:Elf friends *Category:Eras **Category:First Age **Category:Fourth Age *Category:In-universe books *Category:In-universe games Adaptations Main category: Category:Adaptations *Category:Comparing the books with their adaptations Films *Category:1977 films *Category:1978 films *Category:1980 films *Category:2001 films *Category:2002 films *Category:2003 films *Category:CGI characters *Category:Film Production Companies *Category:Films directed by Peter Jackson **Category:Characters created for Peter Jackson's trilogy Games Main category: Category:Games *Category:GameCube games *Category:Games Workshop **Category:Games Workshop Character **Category:Games Workshop Online Community Battle for Middle-Earth videogames *Category:BFME Heroes *Category:BFME Units Fandom Main category: Category:Fandom *Category:Fanfilms Misc *Category:Adaptations extras Files Main category: Category:Images Licensing *Category:Conditional copyrighted free use images *Category:Fair use images *Category:Files with unknown copyright status *Category:GFDL images By author *Category:Art by Alan Lee *Category:Images by Ted Nasmith By content *Category:Images of creatures *Category:Images of individuals Characters *Category:Images of Arwen *Category:Images of Barliman Butterbur *Category:Images of Bilbo Baggins *Category:Images of Bombur *Category:Images of Boromir *Category:Images of Deagol *Category:Images of Denethor II *Category:Images of Elrond (Elf) *Category:Images of Eomer *Category:Images of Eowyn *Category:Images of Frodo Baggins *Category:Images of Galadriel *Category:Images of Gimli *Category:Images of Gothmog (Lieutenant of Morgul) *Category:Images of Glorfindel *Category:Images of Grima Wormtongue *Category:Images of Isildur *Category:Images of Legolas *Category:Images of Maedhros *Category:Images of Meriadoc Brandybuck *Category:Images of Peregrin Took *Category:Images of Samwise Gamgee *Category:Images of Sauron *Category:Images of Shelob *Category:Images of Smeagol *Category:Images of Theoden *Category:Images of Thranduil Species and creatures *Category:Images of Balrog *Category:Images of Elves *Category:Images of goblins *Category:Images of horses *Category:Images of Men *Category:Images of trolls *Category:Images of uruk-hai Locations *Category:Images of Hobbiton *Category:Images of Lothlórien *Category:Images of Rivendell Organizations and groups *Category:Images of Nazgul *Category:Images of the Army of the Dead Misc *Category:Images of foods *Category:Images of maps *Category:Images of objects **Category:Images of rings **Category:Images of swords Real World *Category:Images from Battle for Middle-earth (video game) *Category:Images from Battle for Middle-earth II: The Rise of the Witch-king (video game) *Category:Images from The Desolation of Smaug *Category:Images from The Fellowship of the Ring (film) *Category:Images from The Hobbit (film) *Category:Images from The Lord of the Rings (1978 film) *Category:Images from The Two Towers (film) *Category:Images from The Two Towers (novel) *Category:Images of J.R.R. Tolkien *Category:Images of real people Real people *Category:Artists of Tolkien Mythology **Category:Cartographers of Tolkien Mythology *Category:Actors **Category:American actors **Category:Australian actors **Category:British actors **Category:Canadian actors **Category:Deceased actors **Category:English actors Users *Category:Banned Users *Category:Bots *Category:Contributors **Category:Active contributors to this site Nationality *Category:Americans contributing to this site *Category:Australians contributing to this site *Category:Belgian contributors to this site *Category:Dutch contributors to this site *Category:Greeks contributing to this site *Category:Indians contributing to this site *Category:Irish contributing to this site *[[:Category:Italians contributing to this site Dates Main category: Category:Dates *Category:April *Category:August *Category:December *Category:February Utilities Administration *Category:Articles for deletion *Category:Categories to be renamed Maintenance *Category:Articles with unsourced statements *Category:Articles to be merged *Category:Copyright *Category:Incomplete lists Redirected categories *Category:Administration of this site *Category:Armies of Middle-earth *Category:Articles to be expanded *Category:Books and Adaptatons Comparison *Category:Character *Category:Fictional kings *Category:Fictional species *Category:Fictional towns and cities *Category:Film locations *Category:Gondorians Wiki stuff Community *Category:Article Attack *Category:Blog posts *Category:Collaborations of the Month *Category:Community *Category:Council *Category:Forums Templates *Category:Citation templates *Category:Disambiguation and Redirection templates *Category:Esoteric templates *Category:Function templates *Category:Game templates *Category:Genealogy templates **Category:Family tree Templates *Category:Internal link templates Infoboxes Main category: Category:Infobox templates *Category:Battle navigation templates *Category:Campaign infobox templates User pages *Category:Babel templates Category:Lists